


Návrat

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: 04x13 - Nebezpečný úkol, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Návrat

Když se dostatečně přivítal s Rexem, pořádně ho podrbal za ušima a nechal ho oslintat mu celý obličej, stále v roli Petera Wagnera se zašil v koupelně, kde se po čtrnácti dnech pořádně umyl. Podmínky v base nebyly extrémně špatné, ale přeci jen doma je doma. Oblékl si triko a tepláky a po opuštění místnosti se na něj znovu vrhnul Rex, měl obavy, že mu páníček zase někam odejde, ale brzy se upokojil.

 

Alex se usadil na zemi a chvíli si se svým parťákem hrál, během čehož ale zaregistroval, že nyní se do koupelny odebral Christian, momentálně předstírající vztek z toho, že si Alex, resp. Wagner, dovolil jít do vany první. Alex se s ním naoko chytil, ale když viděl, že Fritz Zach jim nevěnuje pozornost, mrkli na sebe a nechali to plavat.

 

Zach byl pořád nervózní, pochodoval po bytě a čekal, že se odněkud už už vyřítí policejní zásahovka, ale kluci už byli přeci dávno doma, když šlo o fingovaný útěk z vězení… Věděli to všichni kromě Zacha.

 

Alex taky zrovna v klidu nebyl, jenže ten k tomu měl jiné důvody. S nepřítomným výrazem hladil Rexe a čekal, až se dveře koupelny otevřou… Doufal, že i Zach zatouží po troše teplé vody a sám by se mohl na chvíli přestat hlídat. Nerad se choval jako hrubián, těch čtrnáct dní mu stačilo, ještě více se mu pak příčilo křičet na Christiana. Tohle opravdu ve zvyku neměl. Mnohem raději by udělal něco úplně jiného.

 

Z myšlenek jej vytrhl právě až Christian, jenž v modrém pyžamu vyšel ze dveří a štěkl po Zachovi, že může jít do koupelny, jestli má zájem. Zachovi se v obličeji nepohnul ani sval, ale přikývnul a i se svou taškou zmizel uvnitř.

 

 

Alex pár vteřin vyčkával, pak vstal ze země a odebral se do kuchyně, kde našel Christiana, jak se zády opírá o kuchyňskou linku a dívá se z okna. Alex se podíval týmž směrem. Jejich kolega seděl v autě a při troše dobré vůle mohl vidět, co se v domě děje. To už se ale brzy stalo minulostí, neboť Alex prozřetelně zatáhl závěs a konečně se zcela uvolněně mohl usmát na muže, jenž byl jeho srdci nejbližší.

 

Překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi a přejel dlaní po Christianově tváři, v obličeji se mu usadil zasněný výraz.

 

"Nemáš ponětí, jak strašně jste mi oba chyběli," pronesl tiše, prsty stále laskal líc svého přítele, jenž zavřel oči a užíval si Alexův dotek, o nějž byl na dva týdny připraven.

 

"A ty zase, jaký jsem měl o tebe strach…" naklonil Christian hlavu, Alex mu prohrábnul vlasy, ten pohled na Christiana, jak vděčně přijímá jeho pozornost… ten pohled jej hřál u srdce.

 

K uším mu dolehl zvuk tekoucí vody. Nevěděl, kolik času měli k dobru, ale rozhodl se jej využít co nejlépe. Chytil Christiana v pase a bez obtíží jej vysadil na kuchyňskou linku, poté už se zpět nedržel. Políbil Christianovy rty, jež v base tak postrádal, vklouznul jimi do úst, kde polaskal jazyk, pak se Christian zaměřil na Alexův spodní ret, hravě jej kousnul, až Alex pobaveně zafuněl.

 

Prsty se zabýval knoflíky modrého pyžama, nemohl riskovat, že je Zach nachytá, odepnul tedy aspoň dva, vzápětí se rty přesunul na Christianovu čelist, pak na krk, jenž mu jeho přítel ochotně nabídnul, zatímco se probíral Alexovými vlasy… Sakra, proč nemůžou podniknout nic zajímavějšího, pomyslel si Christian… musí počkat ještě další den nebo dva, pomyslel si, tok myšlenek se ale zastavil, jakmile se Alexova ústa dostala na jeho klíční kosti, mimo to jej druhý muž hladil po zádech…

 

"Alexi… ne, to… nedělej to," vzpamatoval se a co nejjemněji svého kolegu zastavil v cestě dolů. Jeho zoufalý pohled jej plnil soucitem, byl na tom úplně stejně, ale dnes to nešlo, prostě ne.

 

Alex mu rozuměl, nejraději by si Christiana vzal teď a tady, ale nemohli ohrozit plán, na kterém dělali několik měsíců. Musí to ještě pár dní vydržet. Tak aspoň dovolil svým pažím, aby se obtočily kolem Christianova těla, zabořil nos do jeho vlasů a vdechoval vůni, kterou tak miloval. Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam jen stojí, vnímal jen to, jak jej tělo v náručí hřeje a jak moc je šťastný, že je zase doma.

 

Christian se pohnul, ale nikoliv proto, že by se chtěl ze sevření těch silných paží vymanit, jen se natočil tak, aby mohl svého přítele znovu políbit, byť jen krátce, neboť si byl vědom toho, že v koupelně již voda téci přestala. Přesto mu vzápětí Alex věnoval jeden ze svých nejzářivějších úsměvů, znovu jej něžně pohladil po tváři, načež se s téměř omluvným pohledem odebral zpátky do obývacího pokoje.

 

Poté klaply dveře od koupelny, Christian se vrátil zpět do své role nevrlého překupníka, jenž neochotně ukrývá dva uprchlé vězně, a šel se s Alexem pohádat. Sice to nedělal rád, ale třeba ho to aspoň trochu zchladí…


End file.
